


Juste deux hommes normaux

by almayen



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff, downton abbey movie - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 10:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21251777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almayen/pseuds/almayen
Summary: Richard rejoint Thomas dans la cour des cuisines durant le bal donné à Downton pour le couple royal, et lui réclame une danse.





	Juste deux hommes normaux

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just Two Normal Blokes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21201608) by [Introvertedintellect350](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introvertedintellect350/pseuds/Introvertedintellect350). 

> Petit mot de la traductrice : Aaaah le film... qu'est-ce que je l'ai aimé ! Pour fêter ces deux heures qui prolongent un peu cette sublime série, me voici donc avec la traduction de "Just two normal blokes", un petit OS adorable de Introvertedintellect350, qui m'a très gentiment autorisé à traduire sa fic.
> 
> Ce texte parle du film. Même s'il présente une scène qui n'est pas dans le film, cet OS en contient des spoils. Alors ne lisez pas tant que vous n'avez pas vu le film ! Et si ce n'est pas encore fait, foncez le voir.

Thomas pouvait entendre la joyeuse musique du bal depuis la cour des cuisines. Une part de lui voulait les rejoindre, tandis qu'une autre était toujours aussi irritée que Carson ait repris sa position à Downton. N'avait-il pas mérité ce poste ? N'avait-il pas dirigé Downton assez bien ? Il était certain qu'il aurait pu gérer la visite du couple royal. Il devait toutefois bien admettre qu'avoir eu une semaine de congé avait eu ses avantages : ses lèvres se plissèrent alors qu'il se souvenait de la fièvre et de la joie qu'il avait éprouvé en dansant dans ce club avec Chris – un autre homme – sans être persécuté pour un tel acte. Enfin, c'était sans compter la descente de la police et sa nuit en prison... Mais la façon dont Richard avait réagit après l'en avoir fait sortir lui avait fait espérer plus. Il n'avait jamais placé autant d'espoir dans un homme, et c'était un sentiment agréable.

Prenant une bouffée de sa cigarette, Thomas regarda vers le ciel étoilé – ce qu'il y cherchait, en revanche, il ne le savait pas...

\- Ah, l'on m'avait dit que vous seriez ici, dit une voix en provenant de la porte de la cuisine.

Thomas se retourna en sursautant, faisant presque tomber sa cigarette. L'intrus n'était autre que Richard, un petit sourire sur son visage.

\- Qui vous a dit cela ? demanda Thomas, lui rendant son sourire avant de reprendre une bouffée de cigarette.  
\- Mon intuition.

Richard quitta la lumière du couloir pour venir à ses côtés et s'appuyer près de lui sur une des caisses entreposées dans la cour. Il prit la cigarette de la bouche de Thomas pour la placer dans la sienne, levant un sourcil alors que leurs regards se croisaient. Thomas était très conscient de leur proximité... et si quelqu'un les voyaient ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font, à votre avis ? lui demanda Richard en regardant la maison avant de reporter son attention vers lui et lui rendre la cigarette.  
\- Ils dansent, socialisent, boivent du champagne. Je travaille ici depuis suffisamment de temps pour savoir à quoi ressemble un bal.  
\- Mais pas lorsque le roi et la reine sont là, répliqua Richard. Et être valet de pied...  
\- C'est vrai, concéda-t-il. Mais je suis le majordome de cette demeure, pas un valet de pied.  
\- Dans ce cas, ne devriez vous pas être dans la salle de bal pour annoncer le nom des visiteurs ?  
\- Lord Grantham et lady Mary ont décidé que je n'étais pas à la hauteur pour gérer cette demeure lors de la visite royale donc Monsieur Carson est revenu temporairement.

Secouant la tête, Thomas pris une dernière longue bouffée, avant de jeter et écraser la cigarette.

\- Vous méritez cette position... mais je ne serai pas honnête en disant que je n'ai pas été heureux que vous ayez eu du temps à passer en dehors de la maison, répondit Richard en clignant de l'œil.

Thomas, qui regardait jusqu'ici le sol pavé, lui jeta un coup d'œil pour demander :

\- Êtes vous en train d'insinuer que m'attendre dans un pub de York pour ensuite me faire sortir de prison était votre vision idéale de la manière de passer la soirée avec moi ?

Richard haussa les épaules en souriant :

\- Et bien, je ne l'aurais pas présenté comme ça...  
\- Alors comment l'auriez vous présenté ?  
\- J'ai aimé ce qu'il s'est passé après. Notre conversation. Comme vous l'avez dit, c'était agréable d'être pour une fois juste deux hommes normaux.  
\- Oui, abonda dans son sens Thomas en souriant. Juste deux hommes normaux.

Il y eu une pause pendant quelques instants où aucun des deux hommes ne dit rien. Ils regardaient simplement l'extérieur, leur regards se croisant parfois. L'attention de Thomas était focalisée sur deux choses : la musique qui leur parvenait depuis les fenêtres, et Richard.  
Richard, et sa manière dont il continuait à le regarder.

Le silence, qui avait commencé à devenir un peu gênant, fut finalement brisé.

\- Savez-vous danser ?  
\- Évidement que je sais danser, répliqua Thomas.

Il avait été bien élevé et pouvait aussi bien valser que swinguer.

Se redressant alors soudainement, Richard lui tendit la main en demandant :

\- Voulez vous danser ? Tout le monde est occupé en cuisine, rajouta-t-il en voyant son hésitation. Personne ne nous verra.

Était-ce la musique particulièrement vivante ? Le fait qu'il voulait retrouver cette sensation qu'il avait eu dans le club ? Ou tout simplement le grand sourire de Richard ? Il ne savait pas, mais le fait est qu'il se redressa lui aussi et attrapa sa main, la serrant avec force. Richard plaça sa main sur sa taille, tandis que Thomas plaça la sienne sur son épaule, se laissant porter par la musique.

Il eut alors l'impression d'exister pour ce moment. Tout lui venait si naturellement... Richard et lui dansèrent dans la cour avec enthousiasme, suivant le rythme de la musique. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra à cause de leurs mouvement et de la proximité de l'autre homme le guidant avec énergie, mais il ne lui fallut qu'une minute pour se relaxer. Lorsque la lumière jaillissait sur le visage de Richard, Thomas croisait et soutenait son regard. La peur d'être découverts de quittait pas totalement son ventre mais tout son esprit était focalisé sur la manière dont il semblait si juste d'être dans ses bras. Alors ils continuèrent de danser, se séparant pour mieux revenir dans les bras de l'autre. Richard trébucha à un moment, mais Thomas le rattrapa d'une prise ferme, une main dans la sienne et l'autre autour de sa taille.  
Quelques minutes après ils s'arrêtèrent, à bout de souffle, sans toutefois se séparer. Au contraire. Thomas se rapprocha de Richard encore plus près. Il pouvait sentir son cœur battre aussi rapidement que le sien. Alors que la musique changeait progressivement et qu'ils esquissaient un pas pour s'y adapter, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent de nouveau. Il y avait une tension palpable entre eux, dans leur respiration hachée, dans leurs cheveux ébouriffés et leurs regards. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur les lèvres de Richard – et la tension explosa alors que celui-ci s'approcha encore plus de lui pour l'embrasser, ses mains s'agrippant encore plus à lui. Sans même réfléchir, Thomas lui rendit son baiser avec la même urgence, ne voulait rien d'autre que prolonger ce moment.

Ce fut Richard qui recula en premier. Les deux avaient le souffle court, Thomas savourant la main toujours sur sa joue, s'autorisant à être touché. Les mots étaient inutiles, alors ils restèrent là, s'embrassant.

Jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent un bruit provenant de l'entrée opposée de la court, en direction des cuisines, et que son cœur remonte dans sa gorge.

Thomas fit un bond en arrière, replaçant son masque d'indifférence alors qu'il regardait vers la porte, espérant que la personne – qui qu'elle soit – ne les ait pas vu.  
Carson apparu alors dans l'embrasure de la porte, projetant dans la cour la chaude lumière en provenance de l'intérieur.

\- Ah, vous voilà, dit-il à Richard. Le roi requiert votre assistance. Il aurait apparemment besoin d'une nouvelle chemise. Quelque chose s'y serait renversé.

Disant cela, il regardait Richard et Thomas.

\- Pause cigarette, expliqua Richard.

Thomas le regarda alors et réalisa qu'il avait réussit à sortir deux cigarettes et un briquet en quelques secondes pour justifier leur proximité.

\- Je vois, acquiesça Carson, retournant à l'intérieur. Vous trouverez sa majesté dans sa chambre, Monsieur Ellis.  
\- J'y vais de ce pas, répondit Richard en le suivant.

Alors que Carson était rentré dans la cuisine, Richard fit une pause pour regarder Thomas avec un petit sourire connaisseur, un doigt sur ses lèvres.

Thomas lui retourna son sourire, acquiesçant :

\- Juste deux hommes normaux.


End file.
